The Nymph and The Samurai
by kagome002
Summary: Allen, a Water Nymph who longs to see the surface. Kanda, a young lord who needs a bride. When these two meet, will it bring joy? Or will the very fabric of fate unravel. Yullen Rated M for later chapters.
1. To Run Out Of Time

Ello all, been on a D. Gray man fix, so I decided it was high time to write a fic for my favorite couple evar, KandaxAllen! :D

Now, finals are coming up, so I dunno if I'll be able to update again for a bit, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Man, if I did then Allen and Kanda would be together...every night...under the moonlight...even on nights where the moon isn't shining they'd find a way... XD

and we go on to the fic

We begin our story off the coast of Japan out into it's sea. At the bottom of said sea, under the hundreds of miles of endless blue, is something extraordinary. A beautiful city with a fluorescent glow about it, the lovely coral structure going on for miles. This enchanting city is home to many water nymphs, that control the ebb and flow of the tides and waves in the area. They all serve under the ruler of the beautiful Terrain, A governing water spirit known by all as the great Marian Cross. Everyone knew him as a great entity whom had a short temper and a bit of a lazy side, but he was still a great ruler, and defended the city and it's inhabitants whenever necessary. This led him to be admired by many, and he was loved by all who were under his care.

Currently, the city was ablaze with conversation of the yearly ceremony. Cross was to come forth from his palace and use his power to bestow another year of prosperity onto the sea. The ceremony would take place after Cross gained power from the innocence bearer, who would play the holy instrument and purify the land. The innocence bearer was Cross' apprentice, and was loved just as much as the ruler because of his unswayable kindness. The boy had a purity in his heart that could warm even the coldest person. He was always seen around the city helping anyone who needed it, or training to become the successor to the throne. The ceremony was to take place shortly, and everyone knew that Cross' power would shine brightest in this day because of his apprentice.

Said ruler was currently within his towering palace, pacing back and forth with a kind of annoyance in his eyes. The record keeper of the palace, whom looked like he was getting on in years and resembled a panda slightly, watched him with tired and annoyed eyes, "Now Cross, maybe he's just out playing with Lavi, no need to get upset." The elder bookman said in a reassuring tone, crossing his arms as the man only paced faster. Cross turned to his loyal subject, anger etched in his features, "Like hell I'm not going to get upset! The stupid brat was supposed to be back two hours ago to prepare for the event! The only thing people talk about is hearing him play, and he's nowhere to be seen!" Cross said angrily, pulling at his long red hair in annoyance. Bookman sighed, "Well, the event starts in ten minutes... Would you like me to tell everyone that he is not attending?"

Cross sighed, "No... Tell them the event is to be cancelled for now, there's no point in having it if the stupid brat isn't going to play. The land needs to be purified for my spell to take effect..." Cross moved out to the balcony, sighing as he looked over his beautiful city with a forlorn look "Tell them that it is to be postponed to a later date." The redhead said in defeat, slinking a bit as he scanned the streets, still picking up no sign of his young apprentice. Bookman stared at his master for a few seconds more before nodding. "I shall make the announcement. Trust me sir, when the two return I will have a stern talking to them, especially Lavi, as he was to remind the young master of the time today." Bookman said curtly before bowing and taking his leave.

Cross glared out into the streets "Oh, I'm giving the boy more than a 'stern talking to' Bookman... That kid's gonna have to find his head in a whole other ocean when I'm done making it spin." Cross said with a huff. The mans eyes softened as he turned and walked toward his chamber.

"Allen... Where the hell are you, brat?"

"Achoo!"

Somewhere in the sea, a bit closer to Japan's shores, a young nymph was sitting on a slick rock, which was only a few feet under the surface of the clear blue water. The boy wiped his nose gently with the back of his hand after his soft sneeze. The sun was high in the sky, and it pierced through the water, illuminating the boy's pale naked body and his snow white hair, enveloping him in a lovely aura. He was just like all the other nymphs in the sea, looking almost completely human save for his four fins, two large ones sprouting at the base of his back like a train flowing behind him, and two smaller fins on the base of his shoulder blades, resting there like small wings. The color of his fins matched his eyes, a steel blue that had a shimmer that was unparalleled in any other nymph.

"Oi, Allen! Someone must be talking about you with a sneeze like that!"

The snow haired boy turned his head and smiled as his best friend flowed toward him. He had red hair which was tied back with a bit of seaweed. An eye patch rested on his eye, and his burning red and orange fins were swishing in the water. The redhead sat on a rock opposite of him cross legged and smirking with his signature Cheshire grin. Allen returned the smile for a bit longer before looking up to the sky, watching how the water disfigured the light with it's flow, "Hey, Lavi..." The boy started as he slowly reached his hand up to the surface, his fingers only a few feet from breaking through it. "Why do you think I'm not allowed on the surface? Or to go near the shore?" The snow haired boy asked as he stood and floated a bit over the rock, bringing his hand mere inches from breaking through the water to the air above.

Lavi watched his friend quietly before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess it's because humans are bad people." The redhead said before shrugging, "All they want with us is power, if a human gains the power of a nymph they can become very powerful." Lavi stared at his friend with a serious gaze "That, and you're the innocence bearer, if you were to be caught the whole entire sea would suffer..."

Allen looked over to his friend with kind eyes, before pouting a bit, "Hey, you know I can hold my own against most monsters, besides you're no pushover yourself." The snow haired boy said with confidence before smirking, "The two of us could take anything on!" Allen said in an encouraging manner. Lavi smiled "Yeah, you're right Allen, we're unbeatable!" Lavi said with just as much confidence. Allen got a devious thought in his head, before he began again, "Yeah, anything that came near us with ill intent would be blown to bits in an instant!" Allen said louder, pumping his fist in the air. Lavi had a fire in his eyes now, "Hell yeah! We can take on anything!" The one eyed man said as he whooped, and started shadowboxing. Allen slyly smirked, "Meaning I should be able to go to the shore and check things out and not have to worry, because we're too strong for anything to beat us!" Allen said quickly, and began to swim toward the island as fast as he could. Lavi, who was still shadowboxing replied with a loud determination. "Yeah! We can take on anything even those stupid fucking huma- WHAAAT?!" Lavi halted and turned in horror as he saw his friend in the distance nearing the island. "O-Oi! Alleeen!! Waiiit, don't goooo!" The redhead said as he swam after his friend and master.

We take our story over to Japan, in an area not far from the sea. A large oriental city sat not far from the shores, a bustling town full of people with a large palace sitting at it's center. Unlike the cheerful nature of the town down below, this one had a curtain of worry placed over it's subjects. The lord had passed away without any descendants, and so a young man had to take up the throne. This man had just reached the right age to inherit the throne, now being eighteen and the town was ablaze with talk. The main topic of conversation being that he could not take on the throne until he found someone to marry, and the young man seemed like he did not wish to pick a spouse. The townsfolk spoke of him as a man with a heart full of ice, who held no care for anyone in the world, and was ruthless by nature. They feared the worst from his rule.

Inside of the palace, said young man had just thrown a plate, which whizzed by his advisors head and smashed into the wall behind him.

The advisor sighed and looked up to his master, he was a Chinese man who had come to serve the king years ago, bringing his forest nymph with him. He had dark hair and dark eyes which looked hopelessly at his hot headed charge through his frames. "Now Kanda, Just because you don't like the marriage arrangement doesn't mean you have to go and destroy things..." The advisor said quietly as he adjusted his glasses, "I don't like that you're marrying her either... But it's what the council has decided since you will not pick a bride." The man said as he watched his charge stiffen angrily as he ran out of breakable things to throw in his vicinity.

Said young man had long, midnight blue hair and cold dark eyes. His hair was tied up into a long ponytail, and he was wearing a regal hakama that was made of silks that were fairly expensive. A katana rested loosely at his side, and he looked about ready to pull it out and start slashing away at...well, everything. Instead of doing just that, the young man turned and looked out the window, "Komui, I want you to get me out of this marriage, Though Lenalee is probably the only person in this palace who is bearable, and she is a nymph with extraordinary power..." The long haired man turned and looked blankly at his advisor, anger slowly dying at the mention of the girl who was probably the only person whom the young man could call a friend. "Though she is what many would see as a perfect fit for me, I do not feel for her that way and probably never will."

Komui sighed, "Kanda, I'm sorry... There's nothing I can do about it. This town is in desperate need of a lord, and you are the next in line." The Chinese man looked up just in time to see the flash of discontent in Kanda's eyes, before he went back to that mask of indifference. Komui clasped his hands and rested his forehead on them. "Unless you can find a new spouse in three months, we're going to have to make this arrangement public..." Komui said quietly.

Kanda hid his eyes behind his long bangs, his hands shaking in rage, before turning and storming towards the door. Komui looked up at Kanda curiously, "Hey, where are you going?" The Chinese man asked. Kanda turned to him, a look of annoyance in his face.

"I'm going to burn off some steam..."

"Alleeeennn, we're not supposed to be heeere!"

Allen slowed and turned, letting the momentum of his swim allow him to drift still to his destination. The snow haired boy smiled and put his hands behind his back watching the redhead whiz over and stop just in front of him. Lavi looked over the boy's shoulder worriedly, they were only a few feet from the shore, and Bookman would have his hide if he let the boy go any further. The redhead grabbed onto his master's shoulders gently, halting his advance to the shore. Allen looked up to his friend with wide curious eyes, wondering why his friend had stopped him. Lavi met his gaze softly, "Look Allen, you know you're not supposed to be here... Whether humans are weak or not, as your guardian I cannot risk you being caught by one of them..." The redhead said quietly before grabbing his masters wrist gently. "Come on, let's go play in the city-"

"Lavi, Please..."

The redhead met a gaze of pure sadness. Those steel blue eyes pulled at his heartstrings, and his gentle grip slackened. Allen put a hand on his friends shoulder "I've been confined with so many rules and regulations... Just this once I want to feel what air feels like, and see the forests and the sky that the people of the city talk of... Just this once, for me, please turn a blind eye?" The snow haired boy pleaded with his friend. Lavi got lost in those steel blue eyes, and could see how sad his confinement was making him. Hell, Lavi could see anyone going mad in the boys place. The redhead sighed and looked away, "...Just this once Allen, but never again, you have to promise!" Lavi said airily, pouting and worrying that Bookman would find out, or worse... Cross. The redhead shuddered at the thought. Allen smiled happily, "Thanks Lavi, you're the best!" The snow haired boy said with glee as he hugged him. The young boy smiled happily and grabbed his friends wrist, dragging him to the shore, and breaking the surface with glee.

Allen gasped, as he felt the sensation of cool air all around him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. The snow haired boy sighed, as he floated on the surface of water, feeling the salty blue lick at his sides as he stared up at the new endless blue. Allen smiled, "So that's what the sky looks like..." Allen said with a genuine happiness and contentment. Lavi surfaced and watched his friends reactions. He had been to the surface many times when he was younger, but his fear of humans had swayed him away from such feats years ago. Allen smiled brightly as he saw the shore, swimming towards it speedily. Lavi followed close behind, ready to strike down anything that came within two feet of the boy.

Allen reached the shore, letting the waves wash him up onto the warm sand. The boy laughed as he rolled around, coating his wet body in small particles. "Lavi, this feels funny!" The boy said cutely, giggling as he sat up and brushed the warm sand off his body. The boy then stretched, attempting to stand before wobbling and falling to his knees. Allen pouted "Walking on land is hard." The boy said before struggling up and tying again, getting the hang of it this time. Lavi looked about nervously, "Allen, we shouldn't be here for long, This place is dangerous... We should-"

"Oh my! What a surprise seeing water nymphs on the shore!"

Allen and Lavi turned in surprise, to see a girl sitting cross-legged and watching them on top of a large boulder, her hands clasped together in the folds of some green Chinese robes. She had green hair that was pinned up in pigtails by two pink water Lilly hairpins. She was barefoot, and two wooden anklets adorned her feet. Allen opened his mouth to speak, only to be pulled back by Lavi. The redhead raised his hand, and moisture gathered in the air, materializing into a large onyx hammer. Lavi spanned the hammer twice about for good measure and swung it toward the girl.

She smiled kindly, and hopped skyward as the top half of the rock was destroyed in an instant. The wooden anklets on her feet glowed bright green, breaking apart and forming glowing green butterfly wings on the back of her heels. She hovered in the air for a bit, before she took a fighting stance. Lavi was ready to strike again, only to be pulled back by Allen. "Hey, Lavi! She doesn't look all that threatening, and she's not a human! Why not give her a chance to speak before striking her down!" The snow haired boy said as he watched his friend glare up at the female nymph. Lavi swung at her again, watching her dodge with an elegant grace. "She's a Nymph, but I can sense it... She's formed a pact with a human! Her scent is coated in it..." The redhead said dangerously.

The female pouted before landing a few feet away from them, her anklets going back to normal, "Hey now, Just because I've made a pact with a human doesn't mean I wanna hurt you two! I was just taking a stroll." She smiled, "I promise I won't do anything to harm the two of you..." She said gently, holding her hand out to them in a truce. Lavi glared at the hand, "Like we'd ever believe you-" A snow white blur whizzed by Lavi, and stopped in front of the female nymph. Allen looked up to her and smiled brightly, "I'm Allen! Nice to meet you!" The boy said kindly taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. The girl smiled brightly, flushing at how cute the boy was acting. "My name's Lenalee Lee, Servant of the Lee clan. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Allen." She said warmly. She turned and looked over the boy, staring at the bristling redhead behind him. "And who might your sweet friend be?" She asked Allen curiously.

Allen turned and moved toward his friend, grasping his arm and pulling him toward the girl, not noticing how Lavi was bristling more with each step. "This is Lavi, my personal guardian and best friend!" He said happily as he patted Lavi on the back, moving him right in front of the girl. Lavi began eyeing the girl suspiciously. Lenalee merely smiled warmly, bowing in front of him. "Pleased to meet you Lavi." Lavi just scratched the back of his head, "Y-Yea... You too..." The redhead said looking away.

Lenalee grabbed Lavi's hand gently, and smiled, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm a forest nymph, if you do your readings, you'll know we aren't all that violent." She said softly, beaming at the boy. Lavi stared at her for a bit, before sighing "Yeah, I guess your right." The redhead returned the smile, "I sense no ill intents from you." Lavi finished and dismissed his weapon with a flick of the wrist.

Lenalee's smile brightened at the redheads acceptance, and turned toward the younger male, "Well Allen, I have some time before I have to retire back to my master, do you wish to stay and play for a bit?" She asked the boy kindly. Allen's eyes widened in shock and excitement, before he turned, and grabbed Lavi's wrist, "Can we play with her Lavi? Please? She's my first friend here!" The snow haired boy asked with big puppy dog eyes and a pout. Lavi sighed, before smiling at the boy. "Alright, we can stay for a bit." He said in happy defeat.

(A few hours later)

The three played games during the day, tag, hide and seek, they even had a few friendly sparring matches. Lenalee found out the hard way that though Allen was quite adorable, he also was not a force to be reckoned with. She panted as she jumped back, staring in wonder at the snow white cloak that adorned the boy. "You're level of power is amazing Allen... I dare say you're almost on par with Kanda..." Lenalee stopped and looked away as if she said something she shouldn't have. Allen looked up curiously at the girl, allowing the cloak to billow gracefully behind him. "Kanda? Who's that?" The boy asked curiously.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, only to hear rustling in the forest, she turned and her eyes widened as she heard the familiar slash of a certain sword. She quickly ran toward Allen and Lavi, taking the two of them and activating her anklets, flying over to the rock she had sat on when they had met. "You two hide here, and leave immediately if he spots you." Lenalee ordered the two before rushing out of the hiding spot. Allen wanted to yell back and ask why, but the yell slowly died when the figure stepped out of the forest and onto the shore.

Allen could only stare back at the man and think that he was beautiful. His hair was the color of the shallow sea that shimmered with the light of the full moon, and his eyes were icy cold and sent shivers down the young boys spine when he looked at them. His very prescience was overpowering, and Allen could barely keep standing as watched the man walk toward Lenalee with a grace that was unmatched in his eyes.

Lenalee smiled at the man, bowing slightly, "It's been too long Kanda, How have you been?" She said brightly. Allen flushed, 'Kanda... That's his name... It's so pretty.' Allen thought to himself as he watched the scene. Kanda stared at the girl blankly for a bit, before looking down. "Lenalee, Spar with me for a bit? I tire of work..." The midnight haired man said quietly as he unsheathed his sword. Allen shuddered a bit, his voice was deep, rich... Intoxicating. Lenalee bowed, "If that's what you wish Kanda, then I will fulfill your request to the best of my ability." The girl said, her head still bowed low. Kanda nodded, before undoing the folds of his outer garments and revealing his upper torso. He pointed his sword at the young nymph, "Prepare yourself" He said as he charged at the girl.

Allen felt the world slow down as he watched the fight that played in front of him. Lenalee was fast, but Kanda was faster, and his speed and grace with his sword looked like a deadly dance. Allen felt his breath hitch in his throat as the fight got more heated, Kanda was becoming more aggressive with his attacks, and sweat was beginning to form on the swordsman's brow. Allen wanted to go to the man, wanted to meet him. The snow haired boy moved to get out of his hiding spot to talk to him.

He was quickly pulled back.

Allen turned and looked at Lavi, whom had tugged on his cloak that he forgot to dismiss. The redhead stared down at Allen with disapproval. "Lenalee told us to stay here, besides, Kanda's a human. I allowed you to talk to Lenalee because she's a nymph that can be trusted, but don't ever think the same can be said with humans..." Lavi gripped onto his masters shoulder. "They are horrible creatures that bring nothing but pain and misfortune, and hurt and-"

"L-Lavi... You're hurting me..."

Lavi's eyes widened as he saw the discomfort in the snow haired boys eyes at his grip. Lavi immediately let go of him, looking away guiltily, "Sorry Allen... Just... don't go out there... Humans are evil... If you associate with one it will only bring you unhappiness..." Lavi said quietly, his eye shadowed by his hair. Allen nodded quietly, hugging his friend. For some odd reason he got the feeling that the redhead needed it right now.

The fight lasted all for three more minutes, before Lenalee didn't mind a kick from Kanda and was sent flying into the rock that the two boys were hiding behind. Kanda faltered, and put away his sword before moving toward the girl. Lenalee's eyes widened before she got up and put her hands in front of her, "I-I'm alright Kanda, you stay there." She said hastily as she dusted off her outfit. Kanda stopped and looked at her suspiciously, "Are you hiding something from me, Lenalee?" He asked with a slightly dangerous tone. The girl looked away nervously, "O-of course not Kanda... It's just that you shouldn't concern yourself with me. I shall be fine." She said politely as she hopped about to prove her point.

Kanda sighed quietly before putting his outer garments back on, and wiping the sweat of his brow. The nymph deactivated her weapon and stretched a bit, watching Kanda quietly. The said young man matched her gaze and stared at her, as if searching for something in her eyes. Not finding what he wanted, he sighed in defeat. "Anyway... I think we should get going, apparently there's a family that's coming from England to stay with us, and we're holding a ceremony in their honor." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Best not be late, or Komui will have our heads." He said quietly.

Allen's brows furrowed, 'ceremony.... Oh my god the ceremony' Allens eyes widened. "Lavi we have to go to the Ceremony!" Allen shouted without thinking. The redhead turned to the boy, horror struck at two things, the first being that they had missed the ceremony by a good five hours...

And the second being that Kanda had heard the boy's shout, and was now staring right at their hiding spot.

Kanda unsheathed his sword moving past Lenalee and ignoring her pleas to come with her back to the palace. He quickly cut the rock in two, only to have the rock explode in his face. The swordsman jumped back, and watched as a red haired water nymph launched himself up into the air, holding a bundle of white. All Kanda could see was a cloak with a tuft of hair sticking out of the collar, but he could guess that it was another nymph by the paleness of the feet sticking out of the coat. He didn't have much time to think on it, as the redhead used the hammer to propel himself out into the sea, where they quickly disappeared between the waves.

Kanda turned to Lenalee, who looked at him with a quiet glance. He sighed, "I don't want to know what they were doing hiding there, or why you were helping them..." He let out an icy glare, watching the girl flinch in slight fear, "Just don't lie to me again." He said with ice on his tongue as he turned and moved to return to the palace. Lenalee following timidly behind him.

Lavi swam as fast as he could, dragging a disgruntled Allen behind him. The snow haired boy finally dismissed his cloak, letting it dissipate into the water, before turning to the boy worriedly, "Master Cross is gonna kill us both..." He said as he saw the lights of the fluorescent underwater city in the distance. Lavi sighed as they finally made it safe past the city limits "Yeah, but at least that human didn't get to you... I'm willing to take whatever punishment so long as your safe." The redhead said as he smiled back toward the boy. Allen smiled and looked away with a slight blush, his thoughts going back to the man with the midnight hair. Allen didn't know how... And he didn't know when...

But he was going to see that man again, he'd make sure of that.

Ack, finally done with the chapter, I seriously couldn't find a stopping point. Okay, now for a bit of a lowdown on some things.

Yes, Lavi, Cross, Allen, and Bookman are all naked, they don't find it weird or anything. They just don't feel ashamed by nudity. Lenalee doesn't either, but she's a nymph that works for humans, so obviously she'd be clothed. When thinking of her outfit, think of Meilin's from Cardcaptor Sakura, only it's green and pink as opposed to red and gold.

Kanda has on a hakama... It's just a tan one, don't get too fancy with your color thought or anything, lol.

Anyway, will start working on the next chapter, may update in a day, or a month, no idea.

But hope you guys like! :D


	2. Making a Deal

lol thought I'd squeeze another chapter in before finals started, might be able to pull of one more, but I dunno .'

thanks for reviewing everyone! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Man, if I did then Allen would be in Beansprout Lingere wooing Kanda right about now.

and we go on to the fic

.......

Lavi sighed as he sat down in Allen's room. He could still hear Cross yelling at the boy downstairs for missing the most important event of the year, and that was after Bookman scolded them both. The redhead turned and looked about the room, feeling bad that though it was his duty to stop Allen in the first place, the young boy was getting more punishment than he was. Once he heard the yelling die down The redhead let out a sigh of relief before plopping down on his bed, which was right next to Allen's, "At least they didn't find out Allen went to the surface." the young redhead said quietly.

"They did, Lavi..."

Lavi shot up, and almost choked as he saw Cross in the doorway, Allen fidgeting at his side timidly. The towering ruler glared down at his young apprentice, anger and disappointment in his gaze. Allen gasped as he was shoved toward Lavi, who caught him quickly. After making sure the snow haired boy was alright, Lavi sat him down on the bed, rubbing his back in reassuring circles, and staring back with mild fear at the fearsome man known as Marian Cross.

Cross was livid with anger, "You two didn't have to tell me anything, I can smell the stench of the surface on you both from a mile away." Cross glared down at his young apprentice, "I gave you freedoms brat, I let you go out and live your life with only one rule: To stay away from the surface, and you disobeyed me." Cross said as he stormed over to his apprentice, "You, are to stay here, in the palace where you will only be allowed to leave if you are in the company of either Bookman or myself." Allen looked up in shock, as his master crossed his arms. "And you are not to go to the surface ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Cross finished with a deadly anger in his tone.

"B-But I made a friend up there!" Allen started back angrily before rising up, "She's nice, and can be trusted!" The snow haired boy continued. Cross glared down threateningly "Under no circumstances will you go to the surface ever again. This is an order that you will not defy boy." The red haired ruler said with a tone that left no room for argument. Allen matched his glare defiantly. "I want to go back! I want to see her, and I want to learn more about the surface! I want to, and you can't stop me-"

The sickening sound that Cross' hand made when it collided with Allen's pale cheek, followed by said boy falling to the floor was enough to make anyone feel nothing but sadness for the snow haired child. Lavi watched in shock as the young boy fell to the floor, holding his cheek as he whimpered slightly. Cross clenched his hand, his expression hidden by his long crimson hair. The man turned away from his apprentice, still shaking with rage. "You will never go back to the surface. Do not disobey me ever again." Cross stated firmly before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

Lavi turned and looked at his young master, he felt his heart clench at the empty look in the boy's eyes. "A-Allen... Are you okay?" The redheaded boy asked as he moved to lay a hand on him. The snow haired boy flinched, and moved away from the touch, causing Lavi to pull his hand back, as if it was burned. The redhead could only watch as his friends empty look slowly turned to one of despair, and then to anguish. Soft whimpers slowly turned to hiccups, and those hiccups turned then to full on sobs. Allen lay on the ground, curling into a small ball and crying like the redhead had never seen him cry.

Lavi opened his mouth to say something, only to hear the door open slightly. The redhead turned to see Bookman in the entrance, He motioned quietly for Lavi to come toward him. "We need to talk, Lavi... In private." Bookman said gently. The redhead nodded before looking down at his young master sadly. "I'll be right back Allen, I promise" The redhead whispered as he walked softly past him and out the door with Bookman.

The snow haired boy stopped his wailing after a few minutes, getting up onto his feet and walking to the window. He stared up at the surface forlornly. It was dark, and they were fairly far down, but the moon was full, and it pierced through the deep pool. The soft pale light of the moon was making the water turn to a beautiful midnight shade. Allen felt more tears come to his eyes, "Kanda..." The boy said quietly as he put his hand to the glass. "I want to know what kind of person you are... I want to know how humans live..." The boy's fingers clenched on the glass as he fell to his knees. "I want to be set free of this cage... Please..." The boy said as he began to shake.

"Please..."

.......

Kanda sighed as he sat down in the highest seat of the house, watching the festivities with annoyed eyes. This merry place was the last place he wanted to be for the night, and he was already getting a headache. Komui watched his young charge glare holes in the wall in front of him before smirking. Lenalee too giggled a bit at Kanda's childish behavior. The dark haired young man glared at them both, as they looked away and about innocently. Kanda sighed before staring back to the crowd.

"Oi, Komui. When is this stupid party gonna be over? I wanna go out and meditate." Kanda asked with a hint of displeasure in his voice. Komui sighed, "In due time, Kanda, you just need to talk with the people who will be staying with us, and then you can go out and do whatever you want." Komui said reassuringly. Kanda stared blankly at the man, "And when in god's name would that be?" Kanda asked, not bothering to hide his impatience. Komui looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Why, right now if you would just turn around." The Chinese man said happily.

Kanda turned and watched as two newcomers approached him. They were both quite pale, but refined in taste. The first was a tall man whom looked in his early to mid twenties. He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a tuxedo with a tail, and sported a cane and a top hat. A small, blackish-purple butterfly sat idly on his shoulder. The next was a young girl in a black and white gothic Victorian dress. Her hair was extremely short, but was expertly cut, and she had a lovely black and white striped ribbon in her hair. She wore chunky boots and stripped stockings, and sported a pink umbrella that clashed greatly with her outfit. Nonetheless, she seemed protective of it.

The man came toward him and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you lord Kanda, My name is Tyki Mikk, and this here is my young charge, Road Camelot." Tyki said with grace as he motioned down to the younger. The girl twirled about impishly before taking a bow, "A pleasure to meet you Kanda, I'm sure we will get along just fine." She said with a childlike innocence. Kanda glared at them both and sighed, remembering he had to show some form of respect for them, lest he get a lecture from Komui later. Kanda rose up and bowed curtly, "A pleasure I'm sure." He said quickly before turning and looking at the festivities, "Well, as much as I would like to stay, I have to go out on patrol." The swordsman said hastily before Komui could protest. He looked back at the two newcomers, "This is a celebration in your honor, please enjoy yourselves." He said with as much poise as he could muster before moving to leave. Tyki beamed at the swordsman with interest, "Patrol, you say? Then allow me to accompany you." The man said brightly. Kanda had to stop himself from glaring at the man, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather you no-"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Komui interjected quickly. Kanda sent him a glare that would freeze a normal person. Komui ignored it and smiled at Tyki, "It would help you get acquainted with our city, and I'm sure that it would be great for bonding with the master." Komui said hastily. Tyki smiled happily, "Of course, I would like nothing more." He said brightly. The dark haired noble turned to the younger, and smiled at the girl, "Road, you stay here and have fun, alright? Tyki will be back in a bit." The man said cutely.

Road pouted, "Alright Tyki, but be back soon." She said with childlike grace before turning and going to see the festivities. Tyki smiled back at the bristling man, "Well, shall we go then Kanda?" He asked in a gentlemanly way. Komui nodded, "Yes, you should get going before it gets too dark." Komui turned to face his nymph, "Lenalee, will you go with Kanda and make sure that he's alright?" He asked his friend kindly. Lenalee got up and smiled, "Alright Nii-san. I will make sure that he doesn't get in trouble in your absence." She said cutely.

Kanda sighed in frustration as he moved to leave, "Do what you want, noble." Kanda said with a bit of annoyance, completely dispensing with the formalities as he began walking to the door. Tyki looked over at Lenalee, chuckling a bit, "Is the young lord always this... Aggressive in nature?" The tall noble asked her with a hint of play in his voice. Lenalee sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid. Don't worry though, he's harmless." She said matter of factly before dodging a well aimed spin-kick from Kanda. The swordsman 'hmphed' before he headed off, A happy Lenalee and an interested Tyki following close behind.

.......

Lavi fidgeted nervously as he sat in Bookman's study, he didn't like it when the man asked to speak with him privately, and he really wanted to go and check on his young master. Bookman had ordered the boy to stay in the study and not to move until he returned, making the redhead a bit jumpy. Lavi let out a nervous sigh as he got up and began to pace, not liking that his master was crying alone and there was nothing he could do to console him. Feeling his thoughts were leaving him a bit worse off, the redhead tried to calm down, scanning the books for something that he fancied. His eyes landed on a book of charms and curses, which he picked up and began to flip through curiously.

"You know better than to flip through my books young one."

The redhead jumped before turning and seeing Bookman in the doorway, clothed in one of his darker robes. "I apologize for making you wait Lavi, but it got cold so I had to find something to warm me up." The man said matter of factly. Bookman sighed, "I must be getting on in years for the night chill to be getting to me this much." He said with a bit of jest. in his voice. The redhead looked down and away, a bit of worry in his eyes, "Y-you wanted to see me sir?" Lavi asked quietly.

Bookman let his mouth go from a smile to a thin line, "Yes, I came to see you because of the decision you made to allow your master onto the surface." He said in a tone that was neither angry nor pleased. Lavi looked down, still ashamed of the decision that brought his master so much grief. Bookman noted this and sighed. "Lavi, our family has served the rulers of the sea for almost a millennia now. If there's one thing you must learn from serving them, is that you cannot always please your master..." Bookman got up and put his hand on the despairing boy, "You must first and foremost do what is right for their sake, no matter if it hurts them or not." The elder man explained quietly.

Lavi looked up at his elder, pouting slightly, "But Allen looks so lonely and upset all the time. It's not like any harm befell him." Lavi explained with a slight whine. Bookman sighed and scratched the back of his balding head, "Yes, but worst case scenario he would have been captured and made to form a pact with a human." Bookman explained quietly. He looked up at Lavi, "You must make sure that does not happen under any circumstance. The boy is the innocence bearer, and if anyone were to get a hold of his power then not even Master Cross would be able to stop tragedy from befalling the whole sea and then some..." The elder man said with a dark tone. Lavi clenched his fists, "Don't worry, I would sooner die then let a filthy human so much as lay their impure hands on my master." The redhead said with fire and hate in his eyes. "I won't let what happened to her happen to him... " Lavi continued with anger boiling in his veins.

Bookman gave Lavi's hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to calm the boy down. "Don't worry Lavi, I trust that you will take care not to let anything happen to him from now on.... In the event that something does happen, you must promise me that you will get him home at all costs, no matter how much it pains you or him to do so... Allen's place is here, and here alone." Bookman stated. Lavi nodded, feeling a protectiveness swell in his chest, "Yes, I will...Thanks old man." Lavi said as he smiled. Bookman returned the smile with a soft smirk as he got up and stretched, "Well, you young things need your sleep. Why not go and see if you can cheer up your young master-"

A chill emanated through the building in small waves from Allen's room

Lavi looked up curiously, feeling the chill intensify with each second. Bookman closed his eyes, trying to sense the center of the anomaly. The elders eyes flew open as he finally pinpointed three energy readings, one whose magnitude was so strong it could only could be one person.

Bookman stood, and rushed up to Allen's room, Lavi rose and followed curiously, "O-Old man, wait!" Lavi said quickly as he ran after his mentor.

.....

Allen sat in his room bathed in the pale light of the moon. He was no longer wailing with grief, but his eyes betrayed a deadness inside them that made him look like a small lifeless doll. He felt like someone had just taken his hopes and crushed him down, and it hurt him. Cross' words emanated through the snow haired boy's head, and the more he thought on them, the more tears fell from those lifeless eyes.

"The boy is sad..."

"Yes, the boy is so sad..."

Allen turned quickly, feeling the air around him grow cold. "Who... Who's there?" The snow haired called out as he rose slightly. Feeling caution permeate his senses as the room went darker than normal.

From the shadow of his room, out came two young men. They weren't nymphs... In fact, Allen couldn't even sense their presence. They both had dark skin, but one had short dark hair, while the other had long blonde hair. They moved in sequence, almost as if they were one entity. The two smiled, "I'm David" The dark haired one said quietly, "And I'm Jasdero!" The blond said loudly. Allen pressed himself to the wall in a threatened manner, feeling that there was something not quite right about the two. David smiled warmly at the boy, before holding his hand out reassuringly, "Relax Allen, we aren't here to harm you, Just to make you a proposal." David said quietly, Jasdero nodded quickly, "Yes a proposal, Proposal!" The blonde harped.

Allen relaxed a bit, before cautiously moving toward the pair. "What kind of proposal...?" The boy asked carefully, still not liking the way they were eyeing him. David sauntered over to Allen, circling the boy. Jasdero mimicked him, only in a more jerky erratic manner. After a few moments, David halted behind the boy, and wrapped his arms around Allen's slender neck. Allen stiffened a bit, "I'm sorry... Wh-What are you...Doing?" The boy asked cautiously. The dark haired boy smirked, and pressed against the boy roughly before smelling him, "Ah, you smell of the surface..." David said as he nuzzled the crook of the boys neck, inhaling deeply. Jasdero kneeled in front of the boy, wrapping his arms around Allen's waist and sniffing his navel, "Oh yes, just like the surface." Jasdero chirped as he licked the boy greedily, letting his tongue dip into the boys bellybutton.

Allen shuddered, and glared down at the blonde before glowing a bright blue. The two dark skinned men were knocked back as a white cloak appeared on the boy's shoulders. the two men recovered quickly, and did nothing but smirk at him, "Oh, I think we made him angry Jasdero." The dark haired man said haughtily. "Oh yes, very mad David!" The blonde cackled. Allen took a fighting stance, "If you are just here to mock me, then please leave... I am not having a very good night." Allen warned, ready to take out the two men if they so much as made a move to harm him.

"Oh my, David, Jasdero... You have been bad! Making this poor boy feel threatened by you was not what I asked."

The three turned and looked as a large dark vortex appeared in the middle of the room. Out of the chaotic swirls of black and purple stepped a large burly man who's disfigured grin took up most of his face. He was wearing a suit and a large top hat, and bounded about like a balloon. Allen stepped back in slight fear, not liking the that he was now outnumbered if the situation became dire. This didn't go unnoticed by the new arrival, whom bounded next to the snow haired boy and put his hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Allen, I promise we won't do anything to harm you. My little Jasdero and David are just a bit..." The demonesque man looked at his two charges as they clasped hands and made eyes at the boy. "...Frisky at night." The smiling man finished before grabbing Allen's hand and shaking it.

"I have a name, but you can just call me the Earl for now Allen." The smiling man said cheerily. The said snow haired boy shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the Earl. The smiling man brought him closer as he cackled, "No need to fear me Allen, I just want to help you go back to the surface!" The man said eerily, his smile widening as the boy perked up. Allen backed away and held himself, not used to being handled or spoke to in this manner. Everyone he had ever associated with had been either kind and caring, or was a demon that he had to dispose of. Allen stared at the three, moving from one face to the other. These three men felt like they meant no harm... But also that they could not be trusted.

Noting the boy's uncertainty at the situation, The Earl sighed, before putting his hands out in front of him in a calm manner. "Do not fear, young Allen, I'm just here to make a proposal to you. If you don't like it then we shall leave you, and never bother you again." The Earl reassured the boy, backing up and making a point to give the boy his space. Allen still felt wary, but after a bit of an inner battle, the boy's curiosity got the better of him. The Silverette sighed, and moved to his bed, sitting down and staring to the floor, "Okay, I'm listening...What sort of proposal are you willing to give?" The boy asked quietly. The Earl bounded up in joy, before he pulled a cane out of nowhere. The grinning man twirled about a bit, before knocking his cane on the floor. With a poof, the cane popped out a scroll, which he handed to the boy with an ink brush.

Allen looked down at the scroll curiously, before he opened it up. He read the runes that were inscribed on the parchment before his eyes widened at what he had been handed. He looked up in confusion at the Earl, "This is a spell of relinquishment... Why give me this?" He asked, not liking where this was going. The Earl pat the boy on the back, "It's nothing really. You see, I am a very powerful being who is able to grant your most wanted desires... The only problem with it is that I need a little something in return in order for me to work my magic." The grinning man said matter of factly.

Allen looked down at the paper, looking at it long and hard, "What would I be relinquishing?" The boy asked curiously, The Earl let out his cackle before sitting down happily, "Glad you asked! I just want two things... One..." David walked up to the snow haired boy, and straddled his waist as he traced his hand around Allen's left eye. "I want the power that is held in this eye." The Earl chirped, "And two..." The man continued as Jasdero stepped behind the boy, tracing his fingers around the boy's fins tantalizingly. "I want your contract with the sea..." The smiling man finished, his smile deepening as he saw the boy shudder a bit at the attention he was getting from his 'children'. After composing himself a bit, Allen shooed the twins away, pouting at the innocent looks they gave him as they held each other.

Allen sighed, before turning his attention back to the Earl, "That's a high price that I don't think I want to pay..." Allen looked away, "What would you give in return?" The timid boy asked, cursing his curiosity as he did so. The Earl let his smile turn a bit sinister, "Why, I'd make it so that way you could go to the surface of course! Cross wouldn't be able to lay a finger on you under my protection..." Allen looked up to the man in disbelief, "M-Master Cross is a very powerful man... I doubt that you would be able to keep him away from me..." Allen looked away, "He may be lazy, and not care much for fighting, but apparently I'm very indispensable... He's stated that if anyone were to take me away he'd have their heads..." The snow haired boy said quietly. The Earl just laughed, "Don't worry about that young one, that's why I asked for your contract with the sea!" He said happily. "So long as you don't touch the sea, He will be unable to touch you without that contract." The Earl said happily.

Allen looked to the floor, "But that means I'll never get to see my friends here again... Or Lavi..." The boy looked up sadly, "I wouldn't be able to return!" the silverette said, not liking how that sounded on his tongue. He wanted to see the outside world, but the thought of going it alone without his friend seemed slightly unbearable. The Earl sighed, and Jasdero and David sat with the snow haired boy, holding him gently. "Once you get a taste of freedom... Would you really want to come back to your cage?" The Earl asked the boy quietly, "I am offering you freedom, Allen. The only price I have is that you leave this place of confinement and never come back." The Earl reassured the boy. Allen quieted down considerably, and stared at the parchment, "... I need time to think..." The boy said quietly. The Earl huffed, before getting a sly thought, "You could see Kanda again... And meet him this time." The Earl stated easily.

Allen's cheeks flushed as he thought about the midnight haired man. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a sort of pull whenever he thought of him. The Earl smiled, the mere mention of the man and the boy was already like this? It was going to be too easy. "Yes, you would most certainly be put under his care... Then who knows? You may even be able to befriend him..." The Earl finished, watching the boy's eyes glaze over in happiness. The smiling man feigned a sigh, before getting up to leave, "But if you wish to stay, then I will not bother you any longer. David, Jasdero, we shall take our leave." The Earl said quickly, as he moved away from the boy. leaving the contract with boy purposefully.

Allen looked long and hard at the contract in his hand. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go back from this, but his whole life he had been caged. He had felt that something was missing in his life, and it left a hole that even his friend Lavi couldn't fill. Somehow, Allen thought that if he went through with this contract that hole would get filled somewhere along the lines. With determination in his eyes, he picked up the ink brush, and signed his name without hesitation.

The room grew dark

Allen's eyes widened as he felt a chill go through his room, the current of the water swirling harshly in the small space. The boy suddenly felt a searing pain in his left eye, and in his back, it was intense, and felt like it was burning him to oblivion. He whimpered a bit from the pain, and began to fall down on his knees . He never hit the ground, as his wrist was caught firmly by a strong hand. He looked up weakly and saw David's eyes look down on him with a sinister gleam. The dark skinned man pulled the boy up, and held him like he would if he was about to waltz with him, kissing his neck , and nipping at his adams apple gently. Jasdero wrapped his arms around the snow haired boy from behind, laughing like a madman as the spell took effect. It was so sudden, but then and there Allen could feel the immense power that the Earl had. It was so strong, he felt that even Cross would have difficulty taking him down. There was also a darkness that emanated from the three that felt like it would suck him in.

"A-Allen!"

The snow haired boy looked over and saw his friend Lavi, and the elder Bookman in his doorway. In a rage, the Redhead ran over to the boy, and pulled him from the twins. The Earl looked down deviously at the red-haired nymph, "Now now, This boy doesn't need you or anyone from the sea any longer." Bookman watched in shock as the boy was slashed with The Earl's cane in the collarbone, a bit of his blood dropping on the contract. The Earl looked at it with displeasure, "Oh my, it seems a twist has occurred." He smiled as he took the contract from Allen's shaking hand, "No matter, it seems your little friend will be coming with you Allen." The Earl said haughtily.

Bookman raised his hand, and brought ice needles to his hands, throwing them at The Earl. The smiling man merely let out a 'tsk' before pulling both boys into the swirling vortex behind him, The Earl turned with a cheeky grin at Bookman, "Do tell Cross I'm sorry for not being able to say hello, but I must be going. Thank you for the boy though! I'm sure Cross'll do just fine without his cute innocence bearer." The Earl cackled as he jumped into the vortex with his twins, Disappearing completely without a trace.

Bookman fell to his knees as he felt the cold atmosphere dissipate. He could hear towering footsteps coming up the stairs, and could sense Marian Cross right behind him. "Where's Allen..." The red-haired man said in despair, already knowing the answer. Bookman turned around, a hopelessness in his eyes.

"The Earl Has him."

......

Ugh, chapter from hell XD

anyway, don't worry, Kanda and Allen will meet in the next chapter :D

Sorry if I made David and Jasdero into little freaks... They're so cool, and I wanted a bit of sexual tension in this chapter for some reason .' Other than that, I will try to update at least once more before I have to start studying for finals, but if not then I will have the next chapter up ASAP

untill then my friends :3


End file.
